Eirik den Forbannet
by ADorjan
Summary: Eirik Bielke vil være konge i Norge, men det er ikke så enkelt, derfor reiser han til Finnmark til å forstørre Norge. Der, desverre, alt går ikke som planlagt. Norsk.
1. Kapittel 1: Eirik seiler til Finnmark

En gang levde en mann som trodde at han skulle bli konge av Norge. Norge hadde en konge da, men kongen var fra Danmark og nesten aldri var i Norge. Mannen hetet Eirik Bielke, og var den styrkeste leder i hele Norge. Han hadde ikke så mange soldatene – bare to tusen – og kongen av Norge, Sverige og Danmark hadde over fire tusen. De var alle fotmenn, fordi de var nesten ikke god jord for å kjempe med kavalri. Og for resten hester var vanskelig å dra opp i kaldt klima. Og dyr, så dyr. So Eirik hadde to tusen av Norges beste sverd- og bue- og spytmenn.

"Jeg må være kongen over alle Norge!" han sa en gang til rådgiveren sin.

Rådgiveren var kallt Einar den Beinløs fordi han var veldig gammel og hans beiner bryttet enkelt. Men han var ansatt fordi han var veldig flink i matte og administrasjon. Ingen reignet på ham til å slo med folk i fysisk kamp.

"Ja, sjefen, men du har ikke nok menn til å kjempe med Erik av Danmark," sa Einar. "Og også Erik er kongen av Sverige og hans vassaler der har nesten fem tusen fotmenn og en tusen kavalrimenn. Denne kamp du kan ikke vinne."

"Så jeg må få mer soldater!" ropte Eirik.

"Men du har ikke nok penger til å betale dem, eller til å gi dem våpen og rustning," svarte rådgiveren. "Og ikke så mange mennesker som vi kan trene til å kjempe, også."

"Da vi må få mer penger! Reise skatten, kanskje?"

"Bondene skal opprøre seg," advarslet Einar.

"Ærg!" knurret Eirik høy. "Hvordan skal jeg bli kongen av Norge hvis jeg har ikke penger eller soldater til å bli den?"

"Kanskje det er en måte," sa Beinløs.

"Å?" interessert seg Eirik.

"Vi kontrollerer ikke de nordmeste regioner av landet," svarte han. "Hvis vi kan erobre disse land fra de vill samene som bor der, kanskje vi kan ha nok menn og penger til å opprette mer regimenter."

"Flott!" ropte Eirik. "Da skal vi gjøre den! Preparere mitt skip! Vi seiler til Finnmark!"

o-o-o-o-o

Så seilte høvdning Eirik Bielke til Finnmark. Han tok med ham halv av sine våpenmenn og alle sin flåtte, som var laget av åtte drakkare. Det var allerede oktober, så halv veien fra Oslo til Finnmark, fant de ut at de kan ikke seile lenger, fordi havet har fryset. Så tok Eirik med ham mat og alle hans soldatene og ordret flåtten til å go tilbake til det nærmeste havn – som var Trondheim – og se på hvis noe mennesker fra der ville ikke bosette seg i Norges nyeste koloni i nord. Hvis de fant noe, skulle de bringe dem til Finnmark område kom våren.

Fra der gikk de på fot over isen. Det var nesten jul når de var endelig til Finnmark. Det var en veldi kaldt land og tynne befolket. Bare samene som fisket eller eide reinsdyr bodde der.

"Her skal vi bygge en ny by!" foreslått Eirik. Einar den Beinløs var ikke med ham, fordi kaldt skulle sikkert drepe det gammel mann. I stede hadde han hans eldste sønn, Harald.

"Ja vel, far," sa han og begynte å gi ordrer til menn. Det blåste og var veldig kjedelig, men det var nok trær til å opprette en ny fortifikasjon. Harald var ikke så flink i det hele tatt – sin egen styrke var ledelse av soldater og taktikk. Strategi gav han gjerne til faren sin og hans rådgiveren, og ledet deres hær.

o-o-o-o-o

Noe dager senere, var vedmuren bygget, og soldater kunne ha beskyttelse av vinden. De også bygget en langt hus, hvor de kunne feire jul i fred. Eirik selvfølgelig brakte en prest med dem. Biskopen som bodde i slotten ville ikke gå bort i det ville nord, så måtte han bringe en andre. Han hetet Otto og var fra den Hellige Romerske Imperium – spesifikk fra Stettin ved Østsjøen. Han var sendt av paven til Norge fordi de hadde mangel for prester og noe av befolkning fortsatt tilhørte til den paganisk Asatruen.

Det var en fredelig jul, unntatt veldig kaldt og litt trist fordi de var langt fra familiene deres. Noe av soldatene ville ikke være der så lenge og håpet at deres sjefen skal ta dem med ham tilbake til sør. Men midlertidig de var fornøyd til å få penger for å gjøre ikke så mye, bare sitte i varme eller se på arktisk lyser på himmelen.

o-o-o-o-o

Den første dagen etter nytt år en speider kom til Eirik med en viktig beskjedd.

"Hva så du?" spurte ham Eirik.

"Mange folk!" svarte han. "Jeg tror at de samene som bor her har merket at vi er her. De ser ikke ut vennlig. Det er kanskje halv tusen av dem, og alle har våpen, tror jeg."

"Ha! Bare halv tusen!" lo Eirik. "Hørte du den, Harald? De villmenn fra skogen vill drepe oss med bare halv av vår styrke!"

"De er så dum!" Harald lo med faren sin.

"Det er ikke så rart," sa Otto den presten. "De er paganere og har ikke fått lys av Jesu Krist."

"Da kanskje du kan prøve å konvertere dem!" spøkte Eirik.

"Vil du gi meg en sjanse til å gjøre det?" Otto spurte ham, veldig seriøs.

Eirik stoppet å le. "Hva? Du vil prøve den?"

"Selvfølgelig. Det er alle kristnes plikt til å gi alle folk den god nyhet. Disse menneske her har kanskje aldri hørt om Krist, så det er min sjanse til å fortelle dem."

"Ha! Jeg skal gi deg sjanse, prest!" sa Eirik. "Harald! Klare mennene! Vi skal møte de samene ute av vår muren."

o-o-o-o-o

Det var dag ute – eller natt, fordi det var vanskelig for å forksjelle. Sola skinnet hele tiden uten ende. De samene så ut veldig vill. De hadde på seg klær av dyrlær, og i deres hender var primitive buer, spydder og kniver. De hadde noe metallvåpen, men veldig få. Speideren var riktig – det var omkringt halv tusen av dem. Men løpt de ikke fra kjempefelten.

Eirik, Harald, Otto og tolv soldatene gikk ut foran deres hær og stoppet halvparten av distansen til deres fiender. Det var klar at de ville snakke først, og kjempe kanskje deretter. De samene sendt ingen for kanskje fem minutter, men etterpå en like store gruppe gikk ut foran deres enhet.

De to grupper møt hverandre. Den samisk høvdning var høy og kledd i røde og gule klær. Han hadde også en av de få sverder blant dem, og med ham var fjurten krigere.

"Det er vårt land," sa han i bryttet norsk. "Gå bort."

"Nei," sa Eirik. "Hvis du vil vi kan kjempe, men du skal tape. Men nå vår prest Otto har noe til å si til deg."

"Hva?" sa samesjef og så ut mer sint enn han var før.

"Vi bringer din folk den god nyhet," sa Otto til villmannen. "Vi trenger ikke å kjempe. Jeg har kom her til å fortelle deg om Jesus Krist, vår frelser. Vil du høre om den og være frelst, som vi er frelst? Vi ofrer dere evig fred i himmelen."

Samesjefen fniset. "Nei. Jeg vil ikke høre dere," sa han. "Jeg vil at dere dø."

Og da gjort han en gest some var forstått av sine menn. En signal til å angrepe!

Kampen begynte der – og soldatene av begge sider løpte til å redde sine ledere, men de var langt bort. Mellomtiden, det var femten mot femten. Eirik og Harald tok ut sine våpnene – Otto var en prest og hadde ingen våpen med seg. Deres vakter hadde spydder og sverder allerede i handene, så begynte de å sloss så rask så de kunne.

Nordmenn var bedre rustet. Samesjefen hadde en god idee til å begynne kampen når han hadde en sjanse å drepe fiendenes ledelse, men det var bare en sjanse. Det så rask ut at de innvandrere hadde mer makt. Eirik kjempet med samesjefen i en duell.

"Smake min sverd, villmann!" ropte han og skåret av samesjefens venstre hånd som han prøvde å bruke som en skjold. Den villmannen fallt ned og mistet sverden sin. "Hva sier du nå?!"

"Jeg forbaner deg!" svarte han. "Må du aldri få fred!"

Eirik løftet sverden sin over hodet sitt til å drepe ham, men samesjefen tok ut en kniv og stukket Eirik på beina.

"Å, du djevel!" ropte Eirik og skåret av samesjefens hode.

"Far! Er du bra?!" spurte ham Harald.

"Det er bare en skramme," sa Eirik. "Jeg skal overleve."

o-o-o-o-o

"…aske til aske og støv til støv," sa Otto, stående over Eiriks graven.

Alle soldatene var samlet der, til å si farvel til høvdningen sin. Han tok tre dager til å dø. Den knivstykke forbedret seg ikke og han dødde av blodløshet.

"Nå du er vår sjefen, etter faren din," sa Otto til Harald. "Skal du fortsette din fars plannen til å være konge i Norge?"

"Han skal!" sa Eirik, utgravende selv fra graven sin.

o-o-o-o-o

SKAL VIDEREFØRES.


	2. Kapittel 2: Eirik søker hjelp

"Far! Du lever!" ropte Harald.

"Han lever!" ropte soldatene.

"Herregud! Han reiste seg opp fra graven!" ropte Otto.

Eirik så på dem, stodd opp og sa, "Ikke begrave meg for tidlig," og gikk langsamt tilbake til langhuset, til rommet hans. Soldatene stodd der i stille. Otto og Harald fulgt ham inne.

"Far! Du hadde dødde!" sa sønnen hans.

"Det stemmer," Otto var enig. "Hjertet ditt stoppet. Du var blodløs. Du var død. Hvordan er det at du lever?"

"Men lever jeg?" spurte Eirik. Han var hvite som en spøkelse men ikke så skitten, fordi jord var fryset. Han settet seg på senga si. "Jeg banket på Porten men var sendt tilbake." Han sa på sine hendene, og rørte venstre siden av sin bryst. "Jeg føler hjerte mitt ikke. Jeg vet det er kaldt, men jeg ikke føler det."

"Herre Krist den Allmektige!" sa Otto.

"Han vil meg ikke i Himmelen," Eirik ristet hodet sitt. "Men djevelen vil meg ikke i Helvetet. Jeg snakke og flytte, men jeg lever ikke. Hva skjedde til meg, prest?"

"Jeg vet det ikke," sa Otto. "Men kanskje det var den same, sjefen deres. Jeg har hørt ham forbanne deg. Hvis denne mann var en trollmann..." Presten ristet hodet sitt også.

"Forbanne ham!" ropte Eirik. "Hva skal jeg gjøre nå?!"

"Ingen skjer mot Guds vilje," sa Otto. "Stole på Ham. Hans vilje skal skje. Hvis du er ikke kastet til Helvetet, da kanskje du kan gjøre noe til å frelsen."

"Den eneste ting jeg hadde å gjøre på jorda er å vinne vår selvstendighet fra Danmark og bli kongen i Norge!" sa Eirik sint. "Hvis Herre vår Gud vil det, skal jeg gjøre det!" Han slått på bordet. "Jeg har nå dødt, så jeg kan ikke bli kongen. Men du kan, Harald, min sønn!"

Harald sukket. "Ja vel, far. Jeg skal prøve."

"Flott. Mellomtiden, dere skal gjemme min hemmelighet. Det skal gå ut noen dag, men til den tid, la den bli en rykte," sa Eirik.

"Men..." begynte Otto.

"Du må bevare hva man sier i skriftemål. Dette var min," avbrutt ham Eirik. "Er vi enig?"

De så hverandre på øyne. Men Ottos vilje var svakkest.

"Ja vel, sjefen. Jeg skal bevare dim hemmelighet," sa han.

o-o-o-o-o

Våren kom fire måneder senere. Og med vår kom dit skippene med kolonister. Noe familier av soldater som var allerede i Finnmark kom til stede også, fordi Eirik har sendt beskjedd over jord. De hadde allerede bygget en ganske god bygd der, som Eirik kallt "Tromsø". For Otto bygget de en kyrke der også, og den tyske presten skulle bosette seg der, og fortsatt prøve å konvertere de av samene som var ikke drept av Eirik og soldatene hans.

Eirik, Harald og mesteparten av soldatene seilet tilbake til Oslo, til å få nyheter om hva skjedd i verden når de var i fjern nord. Ikke så mye, de fant. Eirik møtet med kona hans, Haralds mor, i deres private rom.

"Du er så kaldt! Og så hvit, som snø eller spøkelse!" hun merket. "Hva skjedd?"

Kona til Eirik, Maria av Galicia, var like gamle som Eirik, førti og en. De hadde tre barna: den eldste sønn Harald, og to døtre, Kristin og Liv. Hun var vakker en gang, men kaldt vær og mange år var ikke hyggelig mot henne. Likevel, de fortsatt elsket hverandre.

"Jeg er forbannet," sa han, trist, fordi han kunne ikke føle hennes varme. "En samisk trollmann har forbannet meg. Aldri skal jeg få fred, sa han, og han drepte meg."

"Men du lever fremdeles..." sa hun.

"Nei. Du merket at jeg er kaldt og hvit. Jeg er en lik som går og snakker," sa han.

Maria ristet hodet sitt. "Jeg kan ikke tro det..." Tårer begynte å ta form under øyne hennes.

"Tror meg," sa Eirik enkelt, og klemmet henne. De var stille for en lang tid.

"Men... hvem vet om det?" spurte henne.

"Meg, du, Harald og Otto. De skal bevare him hemmelighet. Tro meg, Maria, at jeg har mye å gjøre på jord, banne eller ingen banne. Men jeg er nå døde. Om søndag jeg skal si til de andre stormenn at jeg tidlig gir mitt tittel til Harald. Han skal være Hertug av Østlandet etter meg nå."

o-o-o-o-o

Slik Eirik sa, som han gjort. Han innkalt alle sine vassalere, fortalt dem at han abdisere til sønnen sin og legget hertugskronen på Haralds hode. De tok det rolig, kanskje fordi Eirik hadde en omdømme som han var uforutsigbare og litt arbitrær. Og også fordi han hadde på seg mye sminke, til å se ut som en levende menneske.

Da gikk han til et møte med rådgiveren hans. Einar den Beinløs var kanskje flink med nummerene, men unntatt hans beinløshet had hadde også problemer med øynene sine. Fordi de rørt hverandre nesten aldri, han hadde ingen måte til å merke at noen er feil med sjefen hans.

"Einar, fortelle meg, hvor lenge må vi vente før vi får noen tilbake fra den koloni på nord," sa Eirik til ham.

"Skal vi se... kanskje ti til femten år," sa Einar.

"Så lenge!" Eirik grepet hodet sitt. "Hva annen kan vi gjøre? Det må være noen som vi kan, at vi ha mer penger og soldater."

"Jo, kanskje," sa rådgiveren. "Grever av Bergen, Trondheim og Kristiansand har deres egne hær. Men du må overbevise dem til å støtte deg hvis det kommer til krig med Danmark... Danmark og Sverige også, kanskje?"

Eirik sniffet. "Svenskere liker Kong Erik så mye som jeg liker ham," sa han. "Hvis det kommer til krig med Danmark, Sverige skal ikke hjelpe Danmark. Kanskje de skal vente til Danmark er svak og da velge sin egen konge. Men kanskje de skal krige med oss – ikke mot oss."

"God for oss," svarte Einar.

"Noe mer?"

"Ikke så mye," rådgiveren trekket skuldre. "Du kan prøve å erobre mer av Sameland, før Sverige eller Novgorod gjør den."

"Æsj," spyttet Eirik. "Jeg vil ikke gjøre den igjen selv; jeg skal tenke på en annen måte å ha dette gjort. Jeg skal reise til de greverne og se om de skal hjelpe meg."

o-o-o-o-o

Så reiste han første til Kristiansand. Det var sørmest i Norge, ved kysten. Greven var kalt Tore Anderssen og Eirik vet ikke så mye om ham. Han hadde arvet hans land og makt fra faren bare to år siden. Han gjorde nesten ikke siden.

Eirik forlot sønnen sin i Oslo, hvor han skulle få mer erfaring å være den mektigste høvdning i hele Norge. Einar skulle hjelpe ham med skatt-talling og Maria med samfunnskontakt. I alle fall, han skulle bli fint for noe tid før Eirik kommer tilbake – så trodde Eirik.

De var hilset i Kristiansands havn av den greven selv.

"Vær hilset, Hertug," sa greven. Han var ung og ganske vakker, og kledd seg i lyse, rike klær. "Eller skal jeg si, 'eks-Hertug'?"

"Du kan kalle meg 'sjefen'," svarte Eirik. "Ja, det er sannhet at jeg har abdisert. Harald er Hertug av Østlandet nå. Skal du invitere meg og mine ærevakt til byen din?"

"Selvfølgelig... sjefen," sa Tore og la dem komme på jord.

o-o-o-o-o

Graven hadde en liten borg og han tok dem der til å spise middag, fordi det var allerede kveld. Til å spise var en stekt villsvin, og til å drikke – vin. Eirik fant at han trengte ikke å spise mat som ordinær menneske. Han fungerte god nok uten mat og drikke. Han kunne spise og drikke, men magen sin virket ikke, og han måtte kaste opp alle han hadde spist etterpå, hvis ikke han ville hovne opp langsamt.

"Du ser ikke så fint ut, sjefen," sa greven. "Litt blek."

"Jeg er bra," sa Eirik og trekket skuldrer. Han gniset sakte på kjøttet sitt. "Men er du? Jeg har hørt ikke så mye fra din land siden faren din død."

"Ikke sant?" sa Tore og drukket litt vin. "Ja, det stemmer. Jeg var veldig opptatt med våre interneprosjekter."

Eirik reiset øyenbrynnene sine. Greven smilte.

"Faren min var godt nok i administrasjon, men ikke for flink," sa han. "Når jeg overtok hans land, jeg tenkte seg til å forbedre dem. Vi har mange skog og fjell, men ikke så mange innbyggere. Så seilet jeg litt sør til Danmark og Tyskland, og ta med meg alle som vil å flytte til mine land. Det var ganske mange som vil det, etter at jeg hadde fortalt dem om hvor mye frihet vi har her. Var du i Tyskland eller Franrike en gang, sjefen?"

"Nei, bare Danmark og Sverige," svarte Eirik.

"Ja, og det er ikke så varst i Danmark og i Sverige er nesten som hos oss, unntatt vi er ikke så dum som svenskere," greven og noe av de samlet menn lo. "I alle fall, jeg tok disse 'frimenn' fra sør og gav dem land. Skogland, selvfølgelig. Hvis de vil ha noe, de må arbeide til å hogge noe plass for seg. Jeg kjøper fra dem gode tre – veldig billig – og selger det til Lavlandet."

"Og stormenn fra Tyskland og Danmark la deg ta deres mennesker?" interesserte seg Eirik.

"Jo, først ikke, men når hadde jeg ofret dem litt penger..." smilte Tore.

"Skjønner," Eirik nikket. "Du er en god forvalter."

"Takk," smilte Tore bredre. De spiste i stille for noe minutter. "Hva kommer du til meg med? Jeg tror at det er ikke bare en vennlig besøk."

"Stemmer, min greve," sa Eirik, veldig seriøst. "Jeg må spørre deg om hjelp. Det to ting som jeg er interresert i. Den første er hvis du kan støtte kolonisering av nordlandet?"

"Kolonisering av nordlandet?" Tores ansikt rynket seg. "Trenger vi mer land? Det er ikke så varst en idee, men vi har mer land enn folk til å bosette der."

"Men i framtid, skal vi ha mer mennesker," sa Eirik.

"Å! Jeg skjønner," greven nikket. "Det er en veldig langvarig investering. Interresant! Hvordan kan jeg hjelpe?"

"Vi trenger folk mesteparten," sa Eirik. "Og noe soldater til å kjempe med innfødte."

"Jeg kan kanskje gjøre det," svarte Tore. "Når jeg har organisert dem, hvor skal jeg sende dem til?"

"Alt over Samelandet," fortalt ham Eirik. "Vi er spesielt interresert til å erobre Kolahalvøya før russere gjør det. Hvis det er mulig, også vandre inn til de territoriene som svensker kontrollerer ikke."

"Det skal jeg gjøre," svarte han. "Hva er den andre punktum som du har kommet med?"

"Den er også potensiell en ting for langt framtid. Hvis krigen brytter ut, jeg må være sikker at du er på min side," Eirik så på øyne av Tore den greven.

"Krigen? Jeg skjønner helt ikke, men selvfølgelig – jeg er din tjener," smilte han. "Og forresten, kan jeg få kanskje tittel til noe av det jeg skal hjelpe kolonisere?"

Eirik forventet den. Fra den kort tid de kjent hverandre, han trodde at greven Tore Anderssen var veldig flink og utspekulert. Had skulle hjelpe ham hvis bare Eirik kunne betale prisen hans. Hvis prisen var å gi den mann rett til en annen tittel – så bli det.

"Ja. Hjelpe meg og du skal bli greven av Kristiansand og Kola."

Greven smilte veldig bred.

"Jeg er glad vi er enig. Til din helse, sjefen! Skål!"

o-o-o-o-o

SKAL VIDEREFØRES.


	3. Kapittel 3: Eirik får hjelp

Da seilet Eirik til Bergen. Der bodde den gamle graven som hetet Henrik Hvide. Hans bestefar var dansk og giftet seg med en norsk kvinne som arvet tittel til Bergen, men kunne ikke råde, fordi hun var for kvinnelig. Ham kjent Eirik ganske godt, men var ikke så sikkert at Henrik skal støtte hans planner. Selvfølgelig, var han slekt med danske stormenn, og kanskje vil ikke gå mot hans slektninger.

Graven var ikke til stede nå de kom til havnen. Tjenere hans sa at han var på jakt i skogen, så Eirik fikk noe hester fra dem, og reiste til å møte med Henrik. De fant ham noe timer etterpå.

Henrik var gammel men også en veldig stor mann, some liket ikke å sitte på rumpe hjemme. I stete, jaktet han, og seilet, og trener soldatene. Han hadde fire sønner som var hans løytnanter. De hetet Ole, Per, Erik og Johannes. Noen ganger var de alle i Oslo for fester.

"Hvide!" ropte Eirik når de var nar til Henrik's jaktgruppen.

Henrik snudde seg på hesten. "Bielke. Hva bringer det hit?"

"Politikk," svarte Eirik. "Jeg ser at du fortsatt jakter. Hvor gammel er du?"

"Syttiåtte," sa Henrik. "Men du ser ut eldre en meg i dag, tror jeg. Som en spøkelse."

"Jeg skal overleve," løy Eirik. "Vi kan snakke mellomtiden jakten."

"Selvfølgelig," Henrik var enig.

Vanligvis greven jakter på rever og villsvin, noen ganger også på gjeser. Erik og Johannes, de yngste to sønner, var med ham.

"Hvilken politikk mener du å snakke om i dag?" spurte Henrik av Eirik.

"Du er min vassal, ikke sant?" sa Eirik. "Når krigen kommer, du må gi meg hjelpe med krigere."

Henrik fniset. Normælt, han skulle være fornærmet, men de to kjente hverandre ganske langt. "Ja, det stemmer. Hvorfor spør du meg det nå? Er vi på krig?"

"Ikke ennå. Men jeg må være sikker at jeg kan stole på din støtte om krigstid," sa Eirik.

"Hven skal vi krige med?" spurte greven.

"Danmark. Kanskje," sa Eirik rolig.

"Danmark! Du vet at jeg har slektninger der!" ropte Henrik plutselig og så på Eiriks øyne. Hans sønner vekslet et glimt.

"Ja, jeg vet den. Det er fordi jeg spør deg," sa Eirik, bare litt sint. "Skal du fremdeles være min tjeneren, når vi kriger med dine fettere?"

Henrik spyttet på jorda. "Du vet at jeg kan ikke si nei uten æreløs," sa han. "Jeg skal tjene deg i den, men jeg skal ikke like det. Og hvorfor i alle helveter går vi i krigen med Gryfene?"

"Vi går ikke," svarte Eirik. "Vi skal bare si opp at vi er en del av Danmark. Hvis kongen av den skal prøve å angrepe oss er et annen ting."

"Djevel," sa Henrik. "Er det alt?"

"Ja. Ha det bra, greven," sa Eirik, snudde seg og kjørte hesten tilbake til havnen.

o-o-o-o-o

Etterpå seilet Eirik til Trondheim. Det var nesten så langt nord at Norge kom før Eirik bygget Tromsø og kolonisert Finnmark. Det var område hvor rådet greven Håkon den Økse. Han ble kallt det fordi en gang han satset at han kunne hogge et hundre trær i løp av bare en dag, og gjort den. Han var karismatisk og mange i stedet liket han.

"Så hyggelig at du kunne komme," sa han når de møttet i festningen hans. Han var på middelsalder, som Eirik. Forutsigbart, han merket at Eirik var litt hvite. "Du ser ikke så godt, hertug. Kom, vi skal drikke noe mjød til å varme seg opp."

Eirik gikk med ham. De sette seg i Håkons privat rom, og verten strømmet noe mjød til dem begge. Eirik hadde ikke lys til å drikke, selvfølgelig, men han tok kalken og drakk litt.

"Du har ikke sendt et beskjedd at du skal komme," sa Håkon. "Men jeg er glad at du hadde, likevel. Hvordan kan jeg hjelpe deg?"

"Med soldatene," sa Eirik.

"Hva, er vi i krigtid?" spurte ham greven Håkon.

"Ikke ennå," svarte Eirik. "Men vi må være klar til å go til krigen."

"Hvorfor? Har russere endelig prøvde å kolonisere Kola?"

"Vet du noe om den?" spurte Eirik tilbake.

"Jo, litt. Jeg har hørt fra mine kjøppmenn at Novgorod skulle sende menn til Kola til å bosette seg dit," sa greven. "Jeg vet ikke når og precis hvor, men de sikkert plannlegger det."

"Det er ikke bra," sa Eirik. "Vi må være der først! Jeg har allerede sendt Tore av Kristiansand der til å kolonisere, men han skulle kanskje ikke bli der rask."

"Hva tenker du å gjøre?" spurte Håkon.

"Låne meg noe soldater, og vi skal se hvis russer har kom allerede til Kola. Det er vår nå, så havet er ikke fryset. Vi kan seile der rask og snart. Hvis novgorodere finner oss der, vi skal fortelle dem at de er for sen," sa Eirik. "Hvor mange kan du gi meg nå?"

"Soldater?" repetert greven og pustet. "Fire hundre. Jeg har mange mer krigere, men de er på landet, ikke i byen. Og jeg må ha noe med meg, å beskytte min slott."

"Fire hundre er nok. Det må være nok," sa Eirik. "Ha dem klar til å seile før neste morgen."

"Ja vel."

o-o-o-o-o

På denne måte fikk Eirik fire hundre våpenmenn. De hadde økse og sverd, mesteparten, og lett rustning. Fra Trondheim tok de også varme klær, fordi opp i nord det ville bli kald selv i sommeren. Fra Håkon fikk han også to ekstra skip, til å transportere alle de soldatene. Det var en langt tur fra Trondheim til Kola, rundt Finnmark, nesten tre uker, fordi vind var ikke høflig til dem og blåste de fleste dager mot dem.

Til å finne eventuelt russer koloni, de seilet omkring hele halvøya, inntil de fant en liten havn, nybygget og med tremur.

"Forbanne dem!" sa Eirik, når han så det. "Vi kan ikke kjempe med Novgorod uten permisjon fra kongen." Hvis de gjorde en lignende ting, det var selvfølgelig landsforræderi – og de var ikke helt klar til å kjempe med Danmark ennå! Kanskje selv Norges stormenn ville tenke at Eirik er uærlig og gi ham ut til kongen til å bli henrettet.

Men Eirik hadde en plan allerede.

"To dager siden så vi en stor gruppe av samene ved kysten," sa han til kapteinen av skipen. "Vi skal reise og finne dem igjen. De er kanskje ikke fornøyd med disse kolonister som kom her."

Kapteinen vitte ikke hva Eirik plannlegget, men gjorde slik at han sa.

o-o-o-o-o

Tre dager senere, de fant samene. De hadde er stor flokk av reinsdyr. Eirik og noe av hans menn kom med ham til å snakke med dem.

"Hva?" sa en av samer, som var mest utdannede i nordlige språk. "Hva ha?"

"Snakke med sjefen. Sjefen din. Høvdning. Konge?" prøvde Eirik. Han trodde at innfødt skjønte ham.

"Der," den same peket i en rettning, til en bak. "Sjef."

"Takk skal du ha," sa Eirik og gikk med vaktene sine til baken.

o-o-o-o-o

På baken var det en teltby. Mange samer bodde der, kanskje et tusen totalt. Mange øyne fulgte etter Eirik og mennene hans, som de gikk til den største telten på baken. Det var sannsynlig hvor samesjefen bodde.

"Vi vil snakke med sjefen," sa Eirik langsamt til to vakter. Både så litt sint ut, men en gikk inn til telten. Noe minutter etterpå, han kom tilbake ut.

"Sjef ska se," sa han. "Kun du," han peket på Eirik.

"Blir her," Eirik sa til sine krigere, og gikk inn i telten.

Det var mørkt inne og ikke så godt til nesen. Men Eirik var ikke en levende menneske, så han brydde seg ikke. Han gikk gjennom en teppe som hengt i veien og da var han i tronerommet av samesjefen. Han var en høy, men tynn menneske, kledd i blå og rød.

"Hva vil du ha med oss?" spurte den.

"Russere kom til deres land og vil kaste dere ut," sa Eirik. "Vil du lo dette skje?"

"Hva? Nei!" ropte sjefen. "Dette er sameland. Men sier du sannhet? Jeg vet ikke. I kan ikke stole på ord av utlendning."

Eirik fniset lett. "Da hva? Vil du sitte her når de bosetter seg og bygger byene?"

"Det jeg skal ikke," sa samen. "Men hvorfor forteller du meg det?"

"Fordi jeg kan hjelpe deg. Vi har noe soldater også og kan kjempe med deg. Vi vil ikke at russere erobrer denne land. Fordi vi skal hjelpe dere," sa Eirik uten følelse. "Vil du krige mot dem med oss?"

Samesjefen tenkte på den for noe sekunder, og nikket hodet da.

"Vi skal hjelpe deg."

o-o-o-o-o

SKAL VIDEREFØRES.


	4. Kapittel 4: Eirik kjemper med russere

De kunne ikke kjempe med novgorodere som norsk soldater, so de må vise seg forskjellig. Eirik hadde med seg noe gull og sølv, og samene solgt dem noe klær og skinner og andre ting. Etter de har gjemmet sine identiteter, de så ut som sannelige innfødte. Sammen med nesten seks hundre samer, de var et full tusen soldater og krigere. Det var ikke så langt til den russisk koloni på jord, bare en dag av lett marsj.

De russere kom ikke hit uten beskyttening. De visst godt at å kolonisere, man må noen gang kjempe med innfødte, så de sendte så mange, at de som bodde her allerede kunne ikke vinne. Men de tenkte ikke at de innfødte skal ha hjelp fra utland, så de to sider var like store i soldater. De forsvarere stodd på en liten bak nær sin bygd.

"Det er ikke bra å angrepe oppoverbakke," merket samesjefen.

"Stemmer," sa Eirik. "Vi skal ikke gjøre det."

"Hva?" samesjefen skjønt ikke.

"De vil kjempe fra bakken. Vi skal ikke gjøre det," repeterte Eirik. "I stede skal vi angrepe deres bygd direkte."

"Ja, men hvis de se oss gjøre det, de skal komme tilbake i bygda, og det skal være selv vanskeligste enn bakken," svarte samen.

"Jeg har en plan," sa Eirik mysteriøs.

o-o-o-o-o

Den russisk generalen stodd på bak og så på de innfødte. De var mange mer enn han tenkte de kunne samle, men de var bare innfødte. Udisiplinert, vill og dårlig rustet. De hadde ikke den fordel av større anntall, og hans soldater stodd på bakken. De kunne ikke vinne her.

Den enhet av fiendene delte seg plutselig i to like store deler. En gikk til venstre, den annen til høyre. Selvfølgelig, de ville angrep dem fra to sider. Det var ganske flink av den some ledet dem, men selv med det, det var ikke snakk om at de russere kunne tap den kamp. For mange fordeler fremdeles ligget på deres side.

"Klar bueskyttere," sa generalen til løytnanten sin. "Når de kommer halv veien til oss, begynne å skytte."

"Ja vel."

Innfødte kom nær. Men i stete av angrep, de gikk bort.

"Hva gjør de?" sa generalen til selv. Men da var det selvfølgelig. De var nå nærmere enn de russere til murer av bygda! "Blyat'!" bannet generalen. "Alle enheter ned! Løp etter dem før de kom til bygda!"

Men det var litt for sent.

o-o-o-o-o

Eirik og hans samer og nordmenn var på porten av bygda før russere møtet dem.

"Begynne å slå ned døra!" ordret Eirik. Bygda hadde noe bueskyttere, men de var veldig få. De kunne ikke ha en stor effekt på resultaten av kampen. "Bueskyttere, begynne skytting!" han peket på de russere som kom ned fra bakken.

Russere hadde fordel av angrep, men de var ustrukturert i den. Mesteparten av Eiriks makter var udisiplinert innfødte, men de kunne kjempe fint nok mot konfusert fiender. Kampen rask forandret seg i en kaotisk mess av enkelte dueller. Eirik og hans vaktere var nesten de eneste enhet på kampfelten.

I løp av kanskje tretti minutter var det uklar hvem vinner, men da døra til bygden var brytter åpent. De av Eiriks menn som var ikke opptatt av kamp mot russere akkurat da, løp inne og begynte å slå med beskyttere der.

Eirik så skipene russere hadde i havnen gå på vann.

"La dem gå!" ropte han. "Kjempe med de som retretter ikke!"

Noe minutter etterpå, kampen var til ende. De har mistet to hundre samer og et hundre nordmenn, og de russere kanskje fem hundre. Noe har løpet i skogen og fjellene, men mesteparten av dem some overlevde kampen var fanget. Siviler gikk bort på skippene og bygda blir tømt og da plyndret – inntill samene tente det. Det var ikke så bra for Eirik, men han klaget ikke. De ville bygge deres egen bygd her, senere, når greven av Kristiansand kommer med sine kolonister. Selvfølgelig Eirik også fortalte samene ikke om den.

"Du har et pil i ryggen," sa samesjefen når de treffet etter kampen.

"Har jeg?" spurte Eirik. "Jeg merket ikke."

"God rustning," sa samen. "Takk for hjelpen. Nå gå tilbake til deres båter og kommer ikke igjen."

Eirik forventet den. "Ja, ja, vi skal." Selvfølgelig, det var et løgn, men det var nok for samene, og de gikk bort til sin leir. De nordmenn gikk tilbake til sine skiper med sine fanger.

o-o-o-o-o

Tilbake i Trondheim, gav Eirik tilbake Håkons soldater og også gav ham tre hundre og femti russisk slaver. Han mistet et hundre menn, men fikk mye mer tilbake, en god investering, selv var de nye menn bare treller.

Etterpå seilet Eirik tilbake til Oslo.

"Hvordan går det, sønn?" spurte Eirik den ny Hertug av Østlandet.

"Bra nok, far," sa han. Han var fortsatt uvant med at sin far levde ikke, og var denne hvite spøkelsen. "Men det er en diplomat her fra København. Jeg vet ikke hva han vil. Mor gav han et rom i slotten. Jeg tror at han spurte om han vil snakke med deg."

"Meg? Hvorfor ikke med deg? I alle fall, jeg skal møte ham."

Den dansk diplomat var en ganske gammel mann, kanskje over femti. Han bodde i diplomatisk vingen av slottet. Eirik møtet ham i hans private kvartalene.

"Sønnen min sier at du vil snakke med meg," sa Eirik. "Jeg er Eirik Bielke, den forrige hertug av Østlandet, far til den nåtidens hertug, Harald. Hvem er du?"

Diplomaten bøyde seg høflig. Han sa ingen om Eiriks hvitehet. Kanskje trodde han at Eirik så slik ut hele liv.

"Jeg heder Karl Magnus Hvide, og gommer jeg hid som en ovvendlig ambassadøren fra Danmarg til Norge," sa han, slik at Eirik trodde at han hadde en potet i halsen. "Sønnen din har vordald meg ad han er den ny herdug av Øsdlanded, men sa ad du fordsadd lever. Ded er uvanlig. Gonge Erig har sendd med hid dil å znagge med deg vørsd."

"Jeg er her," sa Eirik, ikke så moret.

"Gong Erig av Danmarg inviderer deg dil en vest i Gøbenhavn, den vørsde av juli," sa diplomaten. "Sgal jeg zi ad du sgal gomme?"

Eirik tenkte. Denne mann her var en Hvide, og nok tid løpt at greven av Bergen kunne sende en beskjedd til Danmark og sine slektninger. Dette kunne være en felle for ham. På annen hånd, hvis han kom ikke, da skulle mene at noen var uriktig. Man svarte ikke "nei" til kongen. De var ikke klar til å kjempe med Danmark ennå. Hele år skal løpe før de blir ferdig med preparasjoner til det. Det mente at han hadde ingen valg her.

"Jeg skal komme," sa Eirik. "Takk den konge for invitasjonen."

"Veldig bra," sa diplomaten. "Jeg sgal gå dilbage i morgen."

Eirik gikk ut og innkalt servitøren for å samle kona, sønnen og rådgiveren sine.

o-o-o-o-o

Alle fire møtet i Eiriks salong. Eirik har fortalt dem om invitasjonen i et kort måte og spurte:

"Er dette en felle eller ikke?"

Alle tre tenkte. Harald trekket skuldrene.

"Jeg vet ikke," sa han. "Det er ikke min styrke."

"Hva gikk det med greven av Bergen?" spurte Maria.

"Han er slekt med de Hvide familie av Danmark. Det var kanskje nok tid til å sende noen til Danmark om hva jeg snakket med ham, og for kongen til å sende invitasjonen etterpå," sa Eirik. "Men greven gav meg sitt ord at han skal støtte meg i fall av krigen. Jeg kjenner ham. Han brytter ikke sine ord."

"Har han gitt deg ord at han skal ikke repetere hva du hadde snakket med ham om?" spurte Einar. Eirik ristet hode. "Jeg kjenner ham også, og du er korrekt at han bryter ordet sitt ikke... Men hvis han har ikke gitt deg ord, og hans slektninger ville kjempe med deg, da kanskje ville han opplyse Kong Erik om den."

"Fæn," sa Eirik.

"Han også har fire sønner, ikke sant?" sa kona til Eirik. "De har ikke gitt deg noe ord, ikke sant?"

"Ja, det stemmer."

"Da jeg tror at det er en felle. Men du har allerede akseptert invitasjon, så jeg vet ikke hva du kan gjøre med det," svarte hun.

"Vi kan ikke kjempe med Danmark ennå," merket Harald. "De er for sterk." Å kjempe var Haralds spesialitet, så vist han om hva han snakker.

"Ja, men jeg må gå likevel nå," sa Eirik. "Det er om en måned. I mellomtiden, vi kan gjøre noe, til å klare oss for alle fall som kan komme. Maria, skrive brev til alle mine vassaler. Innkalle dem til militære manøvrer med alle soldater de har. Ha Harald underskrive disse brev. Også, prøve å finne ut på noen måte hvis greven sannelig gav beskjedd til kongen. Harald, vi skal virkelig ha militær manøvrer, men det skal være bare et grunn til å ha alle av dem her, i hovedsted. Fortelle dem ikke om den sannelig grunnen til innkalling. Einar, begynne å samle skatt tidlig i år. Vi skal trenge alle penger vi kan har."

"De bondene skal ikke like den," sa Einar.

"Forbanne dem. Hvis vi er ikke rett, og det skall ikke være krig snart, vi skal gi dem mer tid til neste skattsamling," svarte Eirik. "I mellomtiden, de bør sukke mager."

"Ja vel, du er sjefen her," sa Einar. "Hva skal du gjøre?"

"Jeg skal reise til Køpenhavn, selvfølgelig," sa Eirik. "Jeg har akseptert invitasjonen, og det betyr at jeg skulle miste ære hvis jeg kommer ikke – og kanskje kongen skal lese den som en fornærmelse, og komme med hær tidlig. I alle fall, hva kan han gjøre? Drepe meg?"

Harald og Maria vekslet glimmer og sa ingenting. Einar var utvitende til spøken.

"Bra. Gjør hva jeg har fortalt deg," sa Eirik med finalitet. "Vi skal se hvis vi kan være flinkere enn kongen er."

o-o-o-o-o

SKAL VIDEREFØRES.


	5. Kapittel 5: Eirik feirer i Danmark

Sånn Eirik seilet til Danmark. Det var ikke så langt, bare ei uke med gode vinder. Køpenhavn ligget på en stor øya, mellom Skagerrak og Østsjøen, og var en større by enn Oslo. Her var sentrumen av Erik den Syttendes makt. Eirik seilte i havnen tidlig om morgen, og var hilset snart av en delegasjon av dansk stormenn og tjenere.

"Vær hilzed, Eirig av Ozlo. Du er lidd didlig," sa lederen. Han var i middelsalder og så ut litt som kongen av Danmark også. "Vi har igge mødd vør. Jeg er Grizdian av Danmarg, sønn til Erik av Danmark."

Eirik nikket. "Vel møt," sa han. "Har dere rom for meg, eller er jeg så tidlig at ingen er klar?"

Christian lo kort. "Ded har vi," han svarte. "Vi zgal vinne ed rom vor deg og noe vloyen vor mennene dine."

o-o-o-o-o

Eriks gjestrommer var store nok, nesten så store som hans egne. Etter at han ligget tingene sine, var det tid til å møte med verten.

Erik den Tredje av Norge, den Trettende av Sverige og den Syttende av Danmark, kom fra Pommern. Han var den første konge over hele Scandinavia. Nå var han litt gammel – eldre enn Eirik, men ikke så gammel at han kunne ikke lede hær – og har rådet over sin stor kongerike i mange år. Han satt på tronen i tronesalen. Unntatt ham det var til stede bare noe tjenere og vektere.

"Ah, Eirik av Østlandet," sa kongen, hvem hadde nok tid i livet og i rådet over tre rik til å lære å snakke uten potet i halsen. "Velkommen, velkommen. Jeg er veldig glad at du kunne komme hit."

"Bare hyggelig, din høyeste," svarte Eirik, og bøyde kne.

"Reisen din måtte være hardt," merket Erik, "fordi du ser ut litt hvite."

"Jeg skal overleve, din høyeste," lyvet Eirik.

"I alle fall, det er god at du er her," sa kongen igjen. "De andre gjester skulle vise seg i løp av uken. Vi skal se hvem kommer også – jeg har invitert mange viktige personer fra mine land – men vanligvis ikke alle viser seg, på grunn av sykdom eller lignende. Jeg er imponert at du har kommet likevel."

"Takk, din høyeste," sa Eirik. "Kan jeg spørre en spørsmål?"

"Ja, selvfølgelig."

"Hva feirer vi? Diplomaten sa ikke og jeg glemte å spørre ham," spurte Eirik.

"Ah, skjønner. Vi feirer min tredje sønns bryllup med dattera til margreven av Slesvig," svarte kongen. "Jeg tror at du har møtt ham i dag, hvis ikke tidligere. Han reiste mye som ambassadøren min."

I sannhet, Eirik har ikke møtt Christian før. Men mannen så ut som litt gammel til å gifte seg. Kanskje kona hans dødde?

"Takk, din høyeste."

"Du kan gå nå," sa kongen. "Føle seg som hjem i mitt hjem."

"Takk, din høyeste," sa Eirik, bøyde seg, og gikk ut.

o-o-o-o-o

Mange gjester kom til kongens feiring. De fleste var fra Danmark, men det var noen fra Sverige, fra den hertugdømme av Holstein og fra Pommern også. Fra Norge det var bare Eirik og Johannes Hvide, greven av Bergens yngste sønn. Eirik ble bekjent med noen av dem og snakket høflig – men ikke så mye. Mange merket at han syntes hvite og syk. Kanskje i løp av tiden, ville de akseptere at det var hans ny utseende.

Bryllupsdagen, den første juli, kom snart. Eirik fikk en plass nær til alteret, fordi han var en av de viktigere gjester. Etter bryllupsmessen gikk de alle sammen til festsalen i Eriks slott, hvor tjenere hans forberedet stor festbord. Eirik fant sin plass nær kongen, mellom Johannes til venstre og en prest hvem Eirik kjent ikke til høyre. De to nygifte satt på andre side, på kongens høyre hånd. På Eiriks venstre hånd satt en dansk stormann han kjent ikke.

Det var veldig mye å spise og drikke. Eirik spiste og drakk bare nok til å være ikke mistenkelig.

"Unnskyld meg, herre," sa presten en gang, med en tysk aksent – men overraskelig god uttalelse ellers. "Vi har ikke møt før. Jeg heter Hans Peter, og var invitert av kong Erik."

Eirik så på ham uten uttrykk, så mannen forlenget hånden sin. Eirik hadde ikke valg – han måtte håndtrykke, ellers han skulle vise seg some uhøflig eller uhyggelig.

"Jeg er Eirik av Oslo. Tidligere var jeg hertugen av Østlandet, men nå denne er sønnen min," sa han.

De prattet sammen. Eirik ble ikke interessert, men han hørte og svart når det var hans tur. Presten var fra Østerike, og ble sendt her av paven noe år siden, og lært seg dansk mesteparten av bøkene – derfor dansker ofte kunne ikke forstå hva han sa.

I løp av festen, mange av gjester spiste og drukket mye. Noen danset til musikk. Noen andre hadde nok og fallte under bord, hvorfra de var trekket til sine rom av tjenere. Eirik merket at kongen så på ham noen ganger, litt som nysgjerrig, men sa ingenting.

Stormannen som satt på Eiriks venstre lo og så på hans kopp. "Dømd vor vin!" mumlet han og så på Eirik. "Gan du låne meg din vin?" spurte han, drukket.

Eirik fniset. "Du trenger det mer enn meg," sa han. Stormannen merket ikke på ironi, grep koppen og tømt den.

"Dusen dagg!" sa han. "Jeg..."

Da begynte han å skumme på munnen, høste og klukke. Noe sekunder etterpå, fallt han til gulven og rørt ikke lenge. Eirik og alle som var ikke for fullt så på denne spektaklen. Tjenere kom til den bevistløs stormann, men kunne ikke hjelpe ham. Snart kom en lege.

Legen så på liken og sa enkelt: "Vorgivded."

"Det er en voldshandling!" ropte kongen, rødt på ansiktet. "Mord! I min egen festsal!"

"Hvem ville å drepe Peder av Fredrikshavn?" spurte noen.

"Det var ikke hans egen vin han drukket," sa Hans Peter. "Jeg så ham drikke av Eiriks kopp!"

Alle øyne snudde på Eirik.

"Det stemmer," sa Eirik. "Han tok min kopp."

"Da hvorvor er du igge død?" spurte noen.

"Ser jeg ut fullt?" spurte Eirik og takket Gud at han kunne ikke svette lenger. Og også at gift virket ikke på ham.

"Ja, han er redd," sa noen andre. "Han drigged igge zå mye i dag. Ganzgje givden var i den zizde gobb."

"Jeg skal finne ut hvem hadde frekkhet til å myrde mine gjester," sa kongen. "Ingen skal flytte før vi finner ut hvem det var. I dag feiren er slutt."

o-o-o-o-o

Eirik gikk tilbake til sine gjesterom. Noen prøvde å drepe ham! Ikke i kamp, men med gift i vin. Det var en ny ting i hans liv – tidligere, hans rivaler bare prøvde å drepe ham i dueller, eller på kampfelter. I alle fall, han forutset at noen skulle drepe ham på noen måte, spesielt kongen – men konge må ha en god grunn til å henrette ham, og ville ikke gjøre den slik med forgiftet drikk.

Da han merket skyggene på balkongen. Det var sen om kvelden, nesten midnatt. Ingen tjener burde være der.

"Hvem er-!?" Eirik ropte, men da fikk han to bolter til brysten. Han fallte til gulvet. Hvis han var i livet, burde han dødde der. Men han var en vandøde styggedom. Så ropte han, "Vakter! Til meg! Angrep!"

Hans vakter var ut i gangen og de kom inn snart, til å løpe etter snikmordere, men det var litt for sent og balkonger var for langt fra døren. Drepere hadde allerede løpt av. I slutten fant de dem ikke igjen.

o-o-o-o-o

Hele slotten var våknet etterpå og legen innkalt til Eirik. Kongen og presten kom til gjesterom også.

"Han sgal dø," sa legen.

"Jeg skal ikke dø, din tosk!" sa Eirik. "Bare ta disse forbannede bolte av meg, og jeg skal komme til å være frisk!"

"Han er allerede galdd," sa legen.

"Legen min er sjelden feil," sa kongen, tenkende. "Og du ser ikke så godt ut, selv roper du høy."

"Det er fordi jeg skal overleve, din høyeste," sa Eirik lavere og med mer ydmyke. "Men ikke med disse to piler i meg."

"Gjøre det," sa kongen til legen.

"Ja vel, din høyesde," svarte legen og begynte å virke til å trekke ut boltene.

Hans Peter og Erik gikk at rommet til å ikke forstyrre legens arbeid. Eirik latet som han var i pinne når legen virket, men hørte de andre to snakke i gangen. Kanskje trodde de at han kunne ikke høre dem, fordi han var for opptat med operasjon.

"...er ikke naturlig," sa presten. "Jeg vet litt om medisin, din høyeste..." Han kunne ikke høre resten av Hans Peters foretelling.

"Hva ... du?" spurte kongen.

"...er kaldt. Så... drikke før... gift virket ikke," svarte Hans Peter. "Jeg tror... han er ikke..."

"Det er veldig tung..." sa kongen sakte. "Hvis... er sannhet, må vi..."

Da var legen ferdig, innpakket Eirik i bandasjen og gikk ut til å hente løksuppe – til å sjekke at Eiriks tarmer ble ikke stykket. Slik forstyrret han samtale mellom kongen og presten; de gikk bort etterpå.

Liggende på senga, Eirik var sikkert – de to hadde merket at noen er feil med ham. Kanskje presten også han kunnskap om magi... hvis så...

Eirik måtte flykte.

o-o-o-o-o

SKAL VIDEREFØRES.


	6. Kapittel 6: Eirik flykter hjem

Eirik ventet inntil det var tidling morgen, da alle var i sov – unntatt vektene. Han ville at hans egne menn skulle flykte også; det var ikke smart å forlate gode soldater, spesielt hvis man hadde så få av dem. Han reiste seg opp fra senga og gikk til døra, hvor stodd to av dem, bare litt ute.

"Hør meg," hvisket han. "Vi skal bort fra her. Fortelle kapteinen på skippen. Da vent halv time og gå alle sammen til skippen også."

Hans vaktene så på hverandre. "Ja vel, sjef," sa en.

"Bra. Dere har ordrer," sa Eirik og lukket døra igjen.

o-o-o-o-o

Så ventet han litt tid og hoppet av balkongen. Ingen tenkte at det var en mulig vei ut, fordi det var på tredje etasje, så kongens vaktene ble ikke installert. Men Eirik var ikke i livet, så kunne han ikke dø. Han reiste gjennom luften og falte hardt på jord. Straks var han på beina og løpt gjennom den kongelige gård.

Men det viset at noen har tenkte om den, desverre.

"Stopp!" ropte Hans Peter den presten, stående i hans vei med to andre geistlige menn. Han hadde et kors i hånda. "Hold i Guds navn!"

"Det er Guds vilje at jeg er her!" ropte Eirik tilbake, men stoppet ikke.

De to munker prøvde å grepe ham, men Eirik hadde større styrke og kastet dem på sider til jorden.

"Djevel!" ropte presten, helt overrasket

"Jeg vil," mumlet Eirik og løpt bort, til havnen og skippen sin.

Snart var han der. Hans menn – de fleste av dem som var hans ærevakt – kom ditt også.

"Seil! Seil! Seil!" ropte Eirik. "Det er tredje gang denne natta som dansk jævla er våknet, og de skal være veldig sint! Vi reiser tilbake til Norge! Straks!"

Menn på skippen begynte å flytte raskere og snart var skip på sjøen. Eirik så på lys som kom etter dem fra slotten, og ønsket at hans sønn, kona og tjenere var klar til å kjempe med Danmark.

Norges krig for selvstendighet har begynt.

o-o-o-o-o

Eirik ventet ikke for å komme på jord. Hans slektninger og rådgivere var allerede ved kysten, så måtte han rope fra skippen.

"Vi er i krig!" sa han. "Er alt klar?!"

"Fæn!" bannet Harald. "Ja, alle er her. Vi har så mange soldater, som er i landet! Hva skjedd i Køpenhavn?!"

Eirik hoppet fra båten.

"Noen prøvd å forgifte meg, og etterpå å drepe meg med bolter. Snikmordere i Eriks egen slott!" sa han. "Og for resten, presten hans... vel, du vet hva han kunne komme til å vite."

"Å nei, Eirik! Hva nå?" sa kona hans.

"Vi skal besvare seg så godt som vi kan. Vi er ikke styrkeløs. Kom, la oss go hjem først, og planlegge der."

o-o-o-o-o

Harald fortalt om situasjonen hjemme. Grever var ikke til stede, men Ole Hvide av Bergen kom til manøvrene.

"Våre egne krefter er to tusen og trettito. Mesteparten sverd og bue, og noe spydd også. Men du vet det, far," sa han. "Fra Kristiansand, har vi seks hundre og ti, inkludert førtiåtte lett kavalri. Fra Bergen, fem hundre og femtien, mesteparten bueskyttere. Og fra Trondheim, tre hundre nyttito sverd og spyddmenn. Det er omtrent... cirka... om…"

"Tre tusen seks hundre," sa Einar, for å redde hertugen.

"Nettop. I alle fall, Erik har over fire tusen. Men han kommer hit, og det betyr at vi velger hvor vi skal kjempe," Harald sa mer. "Vi har en festning og vi lever på bakk og fjell. Det er ikke så verst. Vi kan vinne kampen."

"Men hva om svensker?" spurte Eirik. "Vet vi noe hvis de skal komme? Skal de kjempe med eller mot oss?"

"Vi vet ikke," sa Maria. "Vi sendt noe menn til å få vite hva skjer i Sverige, men de kom ikke tilbake ennå."

"Jeg tror at det er bedre hvis vi tenker om kampen, slik at svensker kommer mot oss," sa Harald. "Hvis de kommer ikke eller hjelper oss, vi kommer til å være positivt overrasket."

Eirik nikket. Sønnen sin kunne ikke talle så godt, eller snakke slik at andre menn ville tro at han var rett, men han hadde talent for krigen. Hvis han ble ikke mordet i natta, han hadde en sjanse for å bli godt konge i Norge.

Harald peket på kart som ligget på bord. "Jeg har klart noe plasser hvor vi kan overraske fiendene," sa han. "Etterpå skal vi titt på dem i natur og se hvilke er beste. Jeg tror at vi kan fortsette å trene med mennene, og jeg har også noe tanker om hva vi kan..."

Han snakket for en godt langt tid om plannen sin.

o-o-o-o-o

De kom i slutten av juni, når sola skinte høy i himmelen. Eirik, Harald og Ole Hvide kom til å møte dem i felten uten Oslo. Noen andre var også med dem, plus de fleste av soldater deres.

"Hvor mange av dem?" spurte Eirik. "Det er over fem tusen, tror jeg."

"Kanksje åtte," sa Harald.

"Er dere sikkert at dere vil ikke ta på seg det siste sakrament?" spurte biskupen av Oslo, Tomas. Han var her bare midlertidig.

"Nei, takk, fader," svarte Eirik. "Jeg tror vi kan vinne den."

"Å vinne er en ting. Å overleve kampen er en annen ting," sa han tilbake. "Likevel, deres valg. Hvis det er vanskelig å finne hvilke ødelagte liker er dine, det er deres egen skyld. Ta imot velsignelsen!"

Den gamle biskoppen lukket øyne og reiste hender.

"Må Herren velsigne dere og bevare dere fra sverd og pil! Må Han gi dere vinnhet, fordi det er den eneste grunn til å kjempe mot overlegen sin! Amen."

Alle sammen gjorde korstegn.

"Jeg håper at dere vet hva dere gjør," sa presten, snudde hesten sin og løp tilbake til bymur.

De tre krigere så på den fremmed hær igjen.

"De har minst et tusen kavalri," merket Eirik. "Og hvis jeg kjenner det, noe av denne flager har svenske tegn på dem."

"Stemmer," sa Ole. "Svensker kom til å hjelpe dem, da."

"Vel, vi er klart til det," sa Harald.

o-o-o-o-o

Norges hær stod på bakken nær Oslo. Ned bakken var en strøm. På andre siden av den var en annen bak. Hvis fiender ville å kjempe med dem, ville de komme opp. Hvis de ville å komme til byen, de skulle være skyttet av buer når de gikk. Det var litt vanskelig til å manøvrere fordi det var mange trær over hele område, spesielt for kavalrimenn. Danmark var valdig flat, og de kanskje visst ikke at det skal være veldig forskjellig here i Norge.

Dansker og svensker kom litt inne dalen og begynte å komme opp bakken, fordi det så ut som den lettest vein opp.

"Merk! Det er Eriks egen tegn, griffen!" pekte Eirik med sverden sin. "Han leder hær selv!"

"Buer, klar!" ropte Harald. Bueskyttere trekker buer.

Kavalri kom første. Selv de kom opp, de gikk førtere enn fotmenn.

"Vent!" sa Harald høyt.

De kom kanskje et hudre meter til Norges soldater – hvor jord var nesten flat – før Harald gav signal.

"Skyt!"

Noe av fiendehestmenn ble stykket, og død eller falt over – nesten så godt som dødt. Det var en langt vei ned.

"Sverder og økser, med meg!" ropte Eirik og løp ned. De fleste av dem som gjemmet seg i tynn skogen løp etter ham, bare bueskyttere ble forsatt på bakktoppen med Harald. De begynte å skyte fotmenn som var litt ned, fordi deres venner nå kjempet blant fiendene.

Eirik kjempet som en galning, uten merk at han kunne være drepte – med god grunn, fordi han var allerede dødt! Mange gange sverder og økser fant hans kjøtt, men han kjempet fortsatt. Etter noe minutter som lurte som timer, kavalri hadde nok, og snudde seg ned bakken. Eirik og hans soldater kom tilbake opp. Ikke så mange var drepet, fordi kavalri kunne ikke bruke sin styrke der. Og de fotmenn ned kunne ikke komme opp, spesielt når deres egen kavalri kom tilbake samtidig.

Begge sider av kampen separert seg.

"Så langt, så godt," sa Eirik.

"Enig," nikket Harald.

Kanskje halv time reiste bort før danske og svenske djeveler prøvde å angrepe igjen. Dette gang gikk de på siden av strømmen – ført og bred, fra snøsmelt høy i fjellene – og lengre bort enn buer kunne skytte.

"Nå! Gi signal!" sa Harald. En bueskytter tente pilen og skyttet den høy i luften.

Etter dette tegn, fra skogen på toppen av andre bakken kom ut Oles bueskyttere. De begynte å regne ned på hær ved strømmen. De fiender var ikke fornøyd med det, så de delt i to – mesteparten av deres kavalri og kanskje et-og-halv tusen fotmen krysset den lille elva forsiktig – alltid under bueskytt – og begynte å løpe etter dem. Det var en ganske langt vei opp, men de var mange, de var sinn og de trodde at de skal møte bare bueskyttere der.

De hadde rett – mesteparten. Ole kunne ikke kjempe med dem og vinne, så snudde han mennene sine og løp av i skogen når de kom for nær å være komfortabel.

Harald knurret, seende på bueskytterjakt. "Nå! Vi gå nå!" ropte han plutselig. "Ført!"

Og alle som var med ham og Eirik løp ned bakken.

Da, når Norges fiendene ble delt opp, hadde de like krefter. Og de kom rask ned bakken, til dansker og svensker som ventet med deres rygg til strømmen. Eirik, Harald og alle kavalrimenn de hadde var i midten og slått som en jernhanske på nesen.

Likevel, det var ikke en lett kamp. Eirik mistet hesten sin tidlig og måtte kjempe på fot. Han merket, i nærheten, hans eks-konge.

"Hei, Erik!" ropte han så høyt som mulig. "Kom du å dø her?!"

"Ærløs hunde!"Erik Gryf merket ham og snudde hesten sin til Eirik.

"Ja, kom hit! Jeg skal skjære av hoden din!" svarte Eirik.

Da tok ut Erik en spydd og kastet den mot Eirik. Eirik prøvde å gå bort, men da han hoppet til side, merket han at spydden snudde seg til å nådde ham. Han hadde ikke tid til å hoppe igjen og var stikket gjennom brysten. Det var som en brennende ild i Eiriks midten. Han falte til hans kner. Det var alt han kunne gjøre til å fremdeles gripe våpen sin.

"Liker du min velsigner spydd?" Erik kom nær og hoppet av hesten. Han gikk nærmere, med en sverd. "Djevelbarn, jeg skal skjære av hoden din!" lo han med Eiriks egne ord. "Vel klar?" spurte han retorisk, med oppreist sverd.

Eirik løftet opp sin egen sverd, svak, så svak.

Da ble hans fiende overrasket av Harald.

"Far! Far!" ropte han, svingende en økse fra hesterygg.

Erik ble overrasket, men ikke drept. Han bøyet seg, så Harald mistet med svingen, og skjæret påhestens forbeina. Harald gikk gjennom luften og møt med jord noe meter bort. Hesten hans fallt over og Erik måtte gå bort hvis han ville ikke å ble drept av fallende hest.

Han hoppet og slippet på ulykkelig plassert magestykk.

Han falte ved Eirik.

Eirik bare la sin sverd kom ned på halsen hans.

Da hans vilje som bevarte ham var mot slutten. Han falte og rørt ikke.

o-o-o-o-o

Etter kampen var vant – dansker og svensker mistet vilje til å kjempe etter kongen deres var drepet - de tok Eiriks lik og begravet den i slottens katakomber.

"Far," sa Harald, før den flate steinen ble trekket over Eiriks ansikt, "jeg håper at du fikk fred. Jeg skal gjøre fortsatt ved din ambisjon. Jeg skal gjøre Norge en mektig og rik og selvstendig land. Ha det bra i himmelen, far. Jeg lover."

Da hjelpemenn trekket steinen.

"Aske til aske og støv til støv," sa biskopen.

x-x-x-x-x

DENNE FORETELLING ER TIL SLUTT. MEN SE OPP FOR NESTE FORETELLING.


End file.
